El Héroe y la Diosa (Fanfic Hylink)
by jishwadun11
Summary: La Tierra de Hylia está siendo invadida por el Rey Demonio y su ejército de las sombras. La diosa Hylia, guardiana del reino, no puede permitir que ese monstruo lleve a cabo sus planes. Para ello, buscará a un joven que le ayude a devolver la paz a los habitantes. Fanfic basado en el manga de la adaptación de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Hyrule Historia)
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA INVASIÓN DE LAS SOMBRAS**

La Tierra de Hylia había sido invadida por el Rey Demonio y su ejército de monstruos, tal y como Link vaticinó. Nadie quiso creerlo cuando Link advirtió de que un grave peligro acechaba el reino. Lord Dagianis acusó a Link de traición, aunque sabía que era inocente. Link fue condenado a pasar el resto de su vida encerrado en un calabozo, hasta que de él solo quedaran sus huesos. Allí se encontraba Link, en una fría y oscura mazmorra, completamente solo y culpándose de no poder evitar que la tierra que amaba acabara destruida. Lo único que cubría mínimamente su cuerpo era una túnica verde y raída que apenas lo protegía del frío. Se encontraba encadenado de brazos y pies, aunque el peso de su cuerpo y su débil estado lo hacían inclinarse hacia delante, ya que apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse erguido.

Las cadenas provocaban heridas en sus muñecas y tobillos. Prácticamente eran como perros que mordían y desgarraban su carne con sus afilados colmillos. Del techo caían gotas de agua a través de una pequeña grieta, que formaban un charco alrededor de los pies desnudos de Link. Durante los cuatro años que llevaba encerrado había perdido la esperanza de volver a ver la superficie. Su honor había sido machacado cruelmente entre humillaciones y castigos, por todas las personas a las que había prometido proteger cuando se armó caballero, y por algo que no había hecho.

Tenía las marcas de las flagelaciones grabadas todavía en su espalda. En su mente resonaban los insultos y humillaciones de los ciudadanos de su querido hogar. Recordaba el sentimiento de humillación que experimentó mientras lo flagelaban delante de todo el reino. A pesar de todo el daño que le habían provocado, Link no dejó de querer luchar por su hogar. Deseaba poder librarse de las cadenas que lo retenían y combatir el mal que los atormentaba. Mientras Link pensaba en todo eso, alguien golpeó la puerta de su mazmorra con violencia y se abrió. Un grupo de hombres con uniformes de soldado entraron en la celda y observaron a Link.

\- ¡Link! ¡Menos mal que te hemos encontrado!

Link permaneció inmóvil y callado. Sabía perfectamente quién era el dueño de aquella voz y sus acompañantes: eran Orville y los que hace cuatro años fueron sus amigos.

\- Link, nuestro héroe.

Link alzó la cabeza y fulminó a sus compañeros con una mirada de indiferencia. Sonrió burlonamente y dijo:

\- Veo que ahora sí que acudís a mí.

\- Tenías razón desde el principio. Tu premonición sobre el Rey Demonio y la destrucción era cierta. Por eso hemos venido a buscarte.

\- ¿A buscarme? ¿Ahora venís a buscarme y me llamáis héroe, después de humillarme, torturarme, acabar con mi honor y abandonarme en una sucia celda para que mi cuerpo acabe pudriéndose?

\- Lord Dagianis ha sido asesinado por el Rey Demonio. Acudió a su encuentro para negociar con él, pero su respuesta fue decapitarlo. Hemos venido a sacarte de aquí para que luches junto a nosotros para defender la Tierra de Hylia.

\- Link, Orville ha guardado tu espada y tus ropajes como el más valioso tesoro del reino- intervino uno de los hombres mientras se arrodillaba ante Link y sostenía su espada y sus ropajes- Eres el único que puede derrotar al Rey Demonio.

Durante unos segundos Link no pronunció ni una palabra, hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión:

\- Y yo que pensaba que al fin me dejaríais tranquilo... Pero ahora no puedo quedarme a descansar; tengo un reino que defender.

Los soldados sonrieron satisfechos con su decisión. Liberaron a Link de sus cadenas y le entregaron su espada y sus ropas. Rápidamente Link se equipó y sintió como sus fuerzas volvían de nuevo. Cuando estuvo preparado se dirigieron a las murallas del castillo. Cuando Link salió al exterior, la luz del sol le cegó por completo. Llevaba cuatro años oculto en la oscuridad, por lo que la luz del sol lo dejaba sin la totalidad de su visión. Cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la claridad, pudo observar el paisaje desde lo alto de las murallas. Miles de soldados se encontraban a los pies de la muralla vitoreando a Link. El cielo estaba parcialmente cubierto por una nube negra y a lo lejos se podían divisar las montañas cubiertas de más nubes negras. La Tierra de Hylia había sufrido muchos cambios desde la última vez que Link la vio.

"Mi amada Tierra de Hylia...", pensó Link, "No permitiré que destruyan la belleza y pureza que posees. Pondré mi espada a tu servicio para defenderte de todo mal que quiera herirte. Daré mi vida por ti para protegerte". Link se asomó a las almenas y se dirigió a los soldados con estas palabras:

\- ¡Ejército de Hylia! ¡Luchemos juntos para defender lo que amamos! ¡Combatamos el mal que nos acecha, hijos de Hylia!

Todos los soldados alzaron sus espadas al cielo y liberaron sus gritos de guerra. Las palabras de Link les habían hecho recuperar el coraje perdido. Iban a defender su hogar hasta dar el último suspiro. Y liderados por Link conseguirían alzarse con la victoria.

\- ¡ Alto! ¡¿Qué es eso?!- alertó uno de los soldados mientras señalaba una extraña figura que sobrevolaba la fortaleza.

Link clavó sus ojos en aquella figura. "¡Es un pájaro!". En efecto, un gran ave de plumas rojizas se encontraba sobrevolando su ejército.

\- ¡Arqueros!- gritó Orville- ¡Disparad vuestras flechas!

El cielo se llenó de una lluvia de flechas, pero ninguna de ellas conseguía siquiera rozar al pájaro. Link divisó que el pájaro no estaba solo; alguien iba subido en el lomo del animal, usándolo de montura.

\- ¡Parad!- ordenó Link- ¡Hay alguien subido!

El ave aterrizó sobre el campo de batalla y Link y sus compañeros acudieron a averiguar quién era el jinete de tan extravagante criatura. Cuando llegaron a su encuentro, la misteriosa persona bajó de su montura y mostró su rostro a todos los presentes. En los rostros de los soldados se dibujaron expresiones de incredulidad, y se escaparon algunos suspiros de asombro. Link tuvo que emplear toda su razón y fuerzas para no ceder y caer de rodillas ante el ser que estaba contemplando. Su corazón dio un salto y se quedó sin aliento. Sin duda era una mujer, pero más bien parecía una ilusión. Era la mujer más hermosa que cualquier hombre hubiera visto jamás.

Sus dorados cabellos eran tan largos que casi rozaban el suelo, y tenían cintas, lazos y cuentas adornando los extremos. Una fina diadema de la que colgaban piedras preciosas ornamentaba su frente. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan intenso que podrían confundirse con zafiros, y su mirada hechizaba hasta el punto de perderte en ella. Su sonrisa era tan perfecta, tanto por sus finos labios como por sus dientes blancos, que haría perder el juicio a todo el que la mirase. Sus facciones parecían estar esculpidos en mármol. Su vestido era blanco, de mangas extremadamente largas y anchas y con unos pequeños cortes que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros, y la hacía deslumbrar como si fuera la más brillante de las joyas de este mundo. Su esbelta figura y su pálida piel complementaban su impactante belleza. Link se quedó sin palabras ante tal mujer, mientras contemplaba y admiraba a la dama que tenía delante de él, haciendo el esfuerzo de no perder la cordura y sintiéndose desfallecer. La dama con una dulce y melodiosa voz dijo:

\- Soy la diosa blanca Hylia, guardiana de la tierra que pisáis. Este es mi pelícaro, un ave divina.

Ahora todo tenía cierto sentido para Link. Una mujer así no podía ser de este mundo. Los soldados se sobresaltaron ante esas palabras. Se asustaron por tan importante presencia.

\- Veo que nuestra búsqueda ha sido en vano, mi señora- intervino el pelícaro- Se han dejado llevar tanto por el miedo que no son capaces de darse cuenta de ante quién se encuentran. Desde luego los humanos son unos inútiles. No creo que aquí pueda encontrar un jinete que combata conmigo contra el Rey Demonio.

Link se sintió ofendido por las palabras hirientes del ave, y lleno de ira contestó:

\- ¡¿Inútiles?! Puede que ante vuestros ojos los humanos seamos débiles y nos dejemos arrastrar por el miedo, pero aquí todavía quedan hombres que están dispuestos a derramar su sangre sobre el campo de batalla para salvar lo que aman.

\- Dime tu nombre, humano- ordenó el pelícaro.

\- Link, caballero de la Tierra de Hylia.

El pelícaro batió sus alas y comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de Link.

\- Si tan valientes sois los humanos, demuéstrame que tus intenciones son sinceras.

El pelícaro se alejó del ejército de Hylia y se perdió entre las pocas nubes blancas que no habían sido cubiertas por la oscuridad. Hylia se acercó a Link con un extraño objeto envuelto en una tela entre sus brazos. Link notó como su corazón se aceleraba, pero mantuvo la serenidad en todo momento.

\- El Rey Demonio destruirá mi tierra en cualquier momento. No puedo permitir que eso suceda. Para evitarlo, os mandaré al cielo y allí estaréis seguros.

\- ¿Al cielo?- preguntó Orville- ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta allí?

Hylia retiró la tela que cubría el objeto, dejándolo al descubierto. Era una espada. Su hoja brillaba con los rayos del sol y su mango era de un color morado intenso. Link la observó detenidamente. Hylia la sostuvo delicadamente entre sus manos y pasó los dedos por su filo.

\- Esta es la Espada Maestra, un arma creada por los dioses y con el poder de acabar con el mal. Su filo arrancará una porción de tierra y la sostendrá en el cielo.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante tal arma sagrada. Link no dejó de analizar cada centímetro de esta con su mirada.

\- Para despertar sus poderes, es necesario que un héroe vuelva a forjarla y así pueda usarla para derrotar al Rey Demonio.

Hylia extendió sus brazos y le tendió la espada a Link. Link se quedó mirándola altamente sorprendido.

\- Mi señora, no creo ser el más indicado para tan importante misión. Perdí mi honor hace cuatro años, y no creo que pueda ser digno de portarla.

Hylia tomó su mano izquierda, haciendo que Link se maraville por el tacto de su mano, y puso la espada en ella. Le miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

\- Link, héroe de Hylia, ¿piensas dejar morir al pueblo que te humilló y encarceló, o piensas salvarlo de un destino cruel y atroz?

Link amaba profundamente su hogar. Quería defenderlo de aquel monstruo. No deseaba verlo perecer. Emplearía su valor para salvar la Tierra de Hylia.

\- Lucharé hasta el final para acabar con ese malnacido- respondió Link.

Hylia le dedicó la más hermosa de sus sonrisas en señal de agradecimiento. Link sintió volverse loco ante aquella sonrisa. Parecía un espejismo. Desde luego valía la pena arriesgar su vida para contemplar una sonrisa suya.

\- Sé que no me defraudarás.

Hylia se desvaneció y todos los presentes clavaron la mirada en su héroe. Link cerró los ojos, sostuvo la espada con firmeza y recordó la sonrisa que le había dedicado Hylia. "No lo haré, Hylia. Daré mi vida por ti y por tu tierra".


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL HÉROE DE HYLIA**

Acto seguido de que Hylia se desvaneciera, Link y Orville se dirigieron a las mazmorras, lugar donde también se hallaba la herrería. Link cargaba entre sus brazos la Espada Maestra, pudiendo sentir el frío del metal a través de la tela que la envolvía. Cuando bajaron el último escalón, se encontraron con dos puertas: la de la derecha conducía a las mazmorras, y la de la izquierda tenía un cartel colgado indicando que era la herrería. Link miró fijamente la entrada a las mazmorras y recordó el sufrimiento que padeció cuando estuvo encerrado en aquella lúgubre celda. Sin embargo, todos esos malos pensamientos desaparecieron con el recuerdo de la hermosa y radiante sonrisa de la diosa Hylia.

\- ¿Link?- preguntó Orville sacando al caballero de sus pensamientos.

\- Orville, será mejor que me dejes trabajar solo. Sube arriba con el resto del ejército y lucha por defender la Tierra de Hylia.

Orville asintió y subió las escaleras para regresar con sus compañeros. Link se dio la vuelta y entró en la sala que tenía enfrente. Cerró la puerta con un golpe sonoro debido al eco de la estancia y analizó el espacio. Era una sala circular de grandes magnitudes, en la que entraba una luz muy tenue a través de una elevada ventana. Había varias antorchas encendidas distribuidas por las paredes. Link encontró todo tipo de instrumentos necesarios para trabajar metales: hornos, yunques, moldes, martillos pinzas, etc. En un anexo de la sala se hallaba un almacén de armas, escudos y armaduras para los soldados del ejército, que prácticamente estaba vacío debido a la guerra que se avecinaba.

Link encendió los hornos y preparó todas las herramientas que necesitaría. Cuando tuvo todo preparado, cogió la Espada Maestra y la colocó sobre un yunque. Agarró un martillo, dispuesto a partir la espada en pedazos, sin embargo, cuando alzó el martillo para golpearla se detuvo. Una débil y fría voz le hablaba a Link. No sabía de donde procedía la voz. La voz llamaba a Link. Después de buscar con la mirada por toda la habitación, Link paró de buscar cuando su vista se encontró con la espada. La voz provenía de ella. Link escuchó con suma atención las palabras de la espada. Cuando esta terminó su intervención, Link se quedó desconcertado. Tomó la espada y la observó sin dar crédito a lo que le había dicho. "Ningún objeto podrá quebrar mi hoja. Solo el honor podrá vencer a mi filo".

Link estaba confuso. ¿Cómo iba a partir la espada sin el honor que antaño tuvo? ¿Cómo la forjaría de nuevo y salvaría su hogar? La respuesta a todas esas cuestiones era sencilla: no podría. No quería fallar a su pueblo, y mucho menos a la diosa Hylia. No podría salvarlos de las garras del Rey Demonio. Link empezó a angustiarse de una forma alarmante. Desesperado, cogió la espada con ambas manos, la golpeó contra la pared. La espada se mantuvo intacta. Link atacaba a la pared con la espada, descargando toda la rabia que le provocaba esta situación, pero la espada permanecía íntegra. Estuvo horas intentando romperla, sin embargo todas fueron en vano. Link acabó exhausto y con la frente empapada de sudor.

Pocas veces en su vida Link se había rendido, y esta fue una de ellas. Dejó que la espada se resbalara de sus manos y cayera al suelo. El sonido de la espada cayendo al suelo resonó por toda la estancia y resonó en la mente de Link. Ese era el sonido de la derrota. El sonido de la perdición de su pueblo. El sonido del corazón desgarrado de Hylia. Todos aquellos que depositaron sus últimas esperanzas en él, que lo liberaron y lo nombraron como su héroe, morirían asesinados por las tropas del Rey Demonio. Él también moriría, pero eso no le importaba. Era más terrible haber dejado morir a lo que más amaba. Link se quedó inmóvil, jadeando y cabizbajo, lamentándose por el destino de los habitantes de la Tierra de Hylia.

\- Link, Héroe de Hylia- le llamó una melodiosa voz.

Link se sobresaltó al reconocer aquella dulce y maravillosa voz. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Hylia enfrente de él, cerca de la puerta de la herrería. La miró a sus resplandecientes ojos y su imaginación los recreó llenos de dolor y lágrimas. Imaginó su semblante roto de dolor viendo morir al pueblo que amaba. Link dejó escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos, y con un hilo de voz dijo:

\- Perdonadme, mi señora, pues os he fallado.

Se arrodilló ante ella, agachó la cabeza y dejó que la culpa lo destrozara. Hylia solamente lo miró sin decir nada.

\- No soy capaz de forjar la espada que me entregasteis. No puedo puedo salvar a mis amigos ni a mi querido hogar de. No tengo honor para luchar contra el mal. Soy y seré la causa y decepción de todos ellos.

Hylia se fue acercando lentamente, percibiendo el dolor y la angustia que atormentaba al caballero.

\- No merezco blandir esta espada. No merezco llevar el título de "héroe". No merezco llevar este uniforme. No merezco que me miren a la cara. No merezco que estéis delante de mí, escuchando mis lamentos,mi señora, y tampoco merezco amaros.

Hylia se quedó estupefacta ante la confesión de Link. No se esperaba que fuera a decirle algo así. Link también compartía la sorpresa por sus palabras. Haber confesado inconscientemente eso hizo que Link se diera cuenta de un nuevo sentimiento que había florecido en su alma. Se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Había sido como un flechazo. Desde el momento que la vio por primera vez sintió una fuerte atracción hacia ella. También tuvo la sensación de que estaba destinado a amarla. Sin embargo, sabía que todo eso era mentira, pues no era digno del afecto de una dama de su calibre, y su confesión solo había servido para provocarse más sufrimiento.

\- Perdonadme, mi señora, por este insulto a su nombre. Está claro que un simple mortal desdichado y sin honor no puede amar a una diosa como vos, y mucho menos ser correspondido. Ya tiene muchas cosas de las que preocuparse como para fijarse en una pobre e inútil alma como la mía.

Hylia, conmovida por sus palabras, se agachó a su lado aproximándose a él, sostuvo su cara delicadamente con sus suaves manos y conectó su mirada con la suya. Secó sus lágrimas con tiernas caricias.

\- Link, mi héroe amado...

Acabó con la distancia que los separaba y besó los labios de Link. Fue un suave contacto quizo estremecer a Link. Ambos sintieron miles de emociones sacudir sus corazones, impresionados por como sus sentidos se revolucionaban ante tal acción. Link sintió como los labios de su amaba quemaban los suyos, experimentando al mismo tiempo el morir de amor. Sus labios eran dulces, y eso maravillaba al caballero sobremanera. Hylia sentía como ese beso le estaba robando el aliento. Nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir algo así, y mucho menos por un humano. Se separaron lentamente, pero mantuvieron un casi inexistente espacio entre sus labios. Link acarició las ruborizadas mejillas de su amada mientras admiraba sus ojos. Hylia sentía perder la razón por el caballero. Ambos se habían olvidado de su entorno y del peligro que se acercaba y, para desgracia de los dos enamorados, tenían que volver a la realidad.

\- Link, te escogí a ti por la pureza de tu espíritu. No existe hombre más valiente y honorable que tú en toda la Tierra de Hylia. Eres el único que puede quebrar la Espada Maestra, forjarla otra vez y usarla para vencer al mal. Eres su dueño.

Link e Hylia se incorporaron e Hylia le tendió la espada a su amado. Link cogió el arma y pasó sus dedos por la hoja. En un rápido movimiento, Link rompió la espada con sus propias manos. A consecuencia de eso, hirió sus manos, provocando que el caballero se queje de dolor, y estas comenzaron a sangrar. Hylia las tomó y usó su magia para curarlo.

\- Hylia, no hace falta...

\- No digas nada, Link.

Cuando sus heridas dejaron de sangrar, Hylia siguió sosteniendo sus manos. Link no puedo resistirse a besarla de nuevo, y así lo hizo. Amaba la cálida sensación que inundaba su cuerpo cuando lo hacía. Hylia tampoco podía evitar deleitarse con los labios de su amado. El lento y acompasado ritmo que llevaban les hacía sentirse desfallecer. Acabaron separándose por la necesidad de aire. Link mantuvo los ojos cerrados y el agradable tacto de sus labios grabado en la piel de los suyos, a la vez que sostenía las delicadas manos de su amada. Hylia también permaneció con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la jadeante respiración de su amado chocar contra la suya.

\- Link...- susurró Hylia- Salva mi tierra, vence al Rey Demonio... y vuelve a mi lado.

\- Derrotaré a ese villano, devolveré la paz a tu tierra y regresaré contigo para amarte hasta el fin de los tiempos. Te lo prometo.

Hylia sonrió ante su respuesta. Link abrió los ojos buscando los de su amada, pero esta ya había desaparecido. Link recogió los pedazos de la espada e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar.


End file.
